What Didn't Happen
by Connor16
Summary: History tells us that someone once told Zeus, that should he sire a child with the nereid Theits. She would give birth to a child more powerful than him. But if no body told him this? Would his son still overthrow him?


Naruto, god of the wind, violent storms and lightning. Son of Zeus and the nereid Thetis.

Watched the one woman who managed to capture his heart, bathing in the stream.

She had long golden hair that looked to zigzag down her back, bronze skin that reflect off the waters surface, and the sunlight.

She isLeto, Titaness of motherhood and demurity protector of the young. Mother of his siblings Artemis and Apollo.

He wanted her badly. Craved to feel her skin beneath his.

Who wouldn't have wanted her? She was kindand loving towards those around her. And when she smiled her blue eyes sparkled like a thousand diamonds.

Naruto tired to get a closer look accidentlly stepping on a twig alertingher of his presence.

"Who's there!" She calls. "My children will not take to kindly to anyone who wishes ill will against me."

Seconds ticked by before a figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

He had the figure of a twenty year old. Wearing dark orange robes. Shoulder length blond hair, a ageless face sculpted from clay, and eyes blue as the azure sky.

"Naruto? Why are you spying on me?"

"I'm not spying!" He quickly lied. "I...uh. I was just wandering the forest."

The look he received told him she didn't believe a word of it. Stepping out the water. Naruto had to force himself to look away, or be caught staring at her in all her beautiful glory.

Wasn't till she gave him the ok, did he look back to see her dressed in a royal purple dressed hugging her figure.

"Why are you really here Naruto." She said softly.

Naruto shivered slightly at the sound of her voice. To him it was like soft welcoming breeze across ones face. It was another thing he loved about Leto. Unlike other immortal women, she was one of the very few that were not easily driven to anger.

"I came to watch you." He slumps his shoulders knowing the truth was better than the lie. "I'm in awe of your beauty Leto."

"So you only desire me for my physical appearance?" Narrowing her eyes at him.

Naruto realizing how his words sounded quickly recovered. "No! I..I mean yes you are beautiful, but I'm more attracted to your personality. How you love watching children, or how you always treat everyone fairly and equally. I think it's cute how you  
bite your lower lip and scrunch up your nose when you're thinking about something." Gods of Olympus! He was sounding like some love sick mortal.

Leto though was faltered by words. Clearly he was more like his mother Thetis, than Zeus. Which was a huge improvement in her opinion. Unlike the rest of the kings sons(Apollo included) Naruto didn't go around Greece searching for his next conquest.

Then again Zeus also taughther that appearances can be deceiving.

"Well then Naruto. Seeing as you've been paying all this attention to me. You won't mind helping me this afternoon." Leto said.

"Helping with what?" The heir of Olympus asked curiously.

The Titaness smiled. "Babysitting of course."

Later that afternoon the two immortals were in Athens standing In front of a house.

Leto knocked once on the door and waited. All the while Naruto watched her come more and more alive the closer they came to the house.

Her smile became more radiant, her bronze skin aglow, her footing with a slight bounce in her step.

A women opened the door and smiled at the sight before her. "Lady Leto." She embraced the Titan with a warm hug.

"It's good to see you again Hela." Leto smiles as well. "How are the children?" She pulled back holding the other woman at arms length.

"Excited to see you as always." Turning she noticed Naruto. "I'm sorry. I don't believe we met."

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet my friend Hela. Hela, this is Naruto, god of the wind violent storms and lightning."

Hela realizing who was standing before her looked as if she was going to bow, until Naruto stopped her.

"Please don't bow milady. It is I Who should bow to you. For allowing me into your home."

The young god missed the approving nod Leto gave. Passing her first test.

Hela still somewhat surprised turned her attention back to Leto. "Anyway. The kids have eaten already. Just need to be ready for bed. I'll be back later tonight." Hela hugs Leto once more before heading off into the city.

Naruto turns back nervously. "Is now a good time to tell you that I don't know how to watch after children."

Leto smiles sympathetically patting his arm. "I figured as much." Turning and walking inside. The god watching the sway of her hips. That simple touch made him forget how to swallow.

Turns out he should have fatherhood added as one of his domains. Naruto proved a natural when handling the kids. He played with them, made them laugh, conjured up tricks. Showed them the stars and told their stories.

Like he did to her. Leto in return watched him with the kids. He truly was different from his father. Where Zeus would seduce his lovers with sweet words and promises that never came true. Naruto did with action. Yes she knew he wasn't trying to seduce  
her, the poor boy probably wouldn't know how to if he did. Yet she couldn't help but be attracted to this side of him.

He would clearly make a wonderful father someday.

After the kids were put to bed and Hela returned home thanking them. The immortals left. Leto to her cottage out in the woods, and Naruto back to Olympus.

Before leaving Naruto walked her up to her door.

"Um.." he tries nervously again. Staring into her sparkling blue eyes. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"As did I."

"Can. Can we do this again?" He asked with uncertainty.

Leto pretended to think about it. If only to tease him slightly. "Yes. I would very much like that."

Somehow keeping himself in check, Naruto beamed at her. "Until next time." Turning to leave, Naruto suddenly felt a pressure on his arm.

About to ask what was wrong. He felt something warm touch his cheek.

"Until next time." She whispers in his ear disappearing behind her door.

He didn't move. He couldn't even think properly. His entire thought process stopped functioning. Except for one thought.

 _"She kissed me. Leto kissed me."_ Looking at the close door, that hide the women he deeply loved from sight. He teleported back to Olympus in a gust of wind, the smile never once leaving his lips.

That's how things played out between the two through the entire reign of Greece leading up to the Roman Empire. Babysitting turned into going out as friends, going out turned into dates, dates turned into a happy relationship. A relationship Zeus found  
out about. And both Leto and Naruto would learn that the king of Olympus relationship with his wife, wasn't the only one he guarded jealousy.

"Where am I?" Naruto said looking around. Everywhere he looked was consumed by fire and ash. The very air he breath felt like poison.

A voice sounding like two knives scraping together answered.

"Welcome grandson. To the pit of Tartarus!"

Jumping to his feet searching for the source he growls. "Kronos! How did I get here?!"

His grandfather laughs. "I am not the one you should be directing your anger towards."

"Oh! And who should I direct it at?"

"Why Zeus of course." Kronos said as if he was talking to a child. "Tell me boy. You feel different don't you?"

Naruto didn't know what he meant. Until looking down on himself. He felt weaker. As if all his power was stripped from him. He was no stronger than the average demigod.

"What happened to my powers?"

"What's the last thing you remember child."

Thinking back hard. Naruto remember having a romantic dinner that he prepared at Letos'. They were celebrating their anniversary, and he was about to propose. When a violent wind blew the door down revealing his angry father.

"My father discovered Leto and I. But how? No one knew of relationship."

"Oh, but you're wrong child. Two people knew but only one told. He sees everything his domain touches."

"Apollo!" That jerk never forgave him after the riot on Olympus. He blamed Naruto and his mother for being stripped of his powers. Even when Naruto did everything in his power to convince his brother not to get involved. He did so out of his love for  
Leto.

"Yes." The Titan lord agreed. "Ever the loyal son he is. As soon as he discovered you leaving my nieces house. He ran to your father."

"But we didn't do anything!" It was the truth. Naruto swore on by his mother, to never bed a woman until marriage. A promise that Leto herself honored and agreed with.

"Doesn't matter when it comes to my son. He guards all his relationships. Past or current, it doesn't matter. Surely you know what he did to Demeters lover Iasion?"

Naruto begrudgingly agreed. Iasion was a man who his aunt feel head over heels in love with. So much so, that many people on Olympus believed she'd take as a husband. Sadly Zeus in his jealously struck him down with lightning.

"Then why am I here? And what of Leto? Is she ok?" Naruto stares into the darkness.

"Leto is fine. Or as fine as any woman with a broken heart can be. She believes you to be dead."

"Why?! Stop talking around the subject and tell me!"

The area around Naruto became freezing cold. Something he thought in impossible considering where they are.

"Given your circumstances. I'll overlook your disrespectful tone." Kronos said in a deadly calm voice. "She believes you to be dead, because Zeus told her she killed you as a traitor to Olympus."

"Traitor?"

"Yes. He has spun the lie and told every god and goddess, you were planning to overthrow him."

"That's a lie! Surely they wouldn't believe that. Leto wouldn't believe that."

"And she doesn't. Neither do the other gods that knew you. But who would dare speak out against the king of the universe? As we speak now, he tries to woo Leto with gifts and words. All of which she spurns."

"Wait a minute."Naruto stops. "You make it sound like this happen years ago."

"Because it did. Centuries have passed already. The gods now reside in a country called America. The year is 1765."

Naruto was stunned. He'd been stuck in the pit for over a thousand years. "How am I still alive."

"Zeus made you immortal, so you can continue to enjoy all the pit had to offer. Sensing your presence. I had my loyal minions bring you to me.

"Why." The fallen god chocks back an angry sob.

"Because together Naruto, we can have our revenge on Olympus! The so called protectors of humanity have gone without punishment for their crimes for to long!" Kronos says anger clear in his voice.

"Join me grandson. Become my second, carry out my will! And I promise...no I swear upon my mothers name! You will be justly rewarded."

Naruto didn't say anything. He remained quiet trying desperately to contain the violent storms of rage threatening to come out. All he could think about was having revenge on his father for betraying him. And Leto. He yearned to hold her in his arms again.

Finally through very clenched teeth he answered. "When do we start."

All of Tartarus was filled with the sinister laughter of the Titan King of Orthys.


End file.
